Parrot 2
by CrazyBeCat
Summary: Requested: More moments with Barnie. So Parrot 2. A morning with Barnie. Emma's got an idea. SWAN QUEEN. SWAN-MILLS FAMILY


Emma tiptoed downstairs as quietly as she could, smiling to herself about her brilliant plan. Making her way into the living room, she let out a soft whistle, "Hey, Barnie. Time to wake up. Morning, Barnie."

The African Grey slowly raised his head, and peaked at her with a blinking eye. He stretched out his head, and yawned, before ruffling his feathers and turning in a circle, "Morning. Morning."

"Yea, it's the morning. Come on, Barnie. Let's go wake up Henry," Emma said as she opened the cage.

Barnie bobbed his head a few times before stretching out his wings, and ruffling again. He gently grabbed Emma's thumb with his beak, and stepped into her pointer finger, whistling softly- Emma herself thought it almost sounded like a giggle- before ducking his head and flipping upside down.

Snickering, she lifted up her hand and placed a kiss to his crown, before turning her hand so he was right side up, "Let's go wake up Henry, Barnie," she repeated as she placed him on her shoulder, "Barnie, give me kiss."

He pressed his beak to her cheek, and made his imitation of a smooch, "Kisses."

"I love you, Barnie," she said, "stay quiet, buddy." Giving him another quick kiss, she made her way back up the stairs.

Tiptoeing by the master room, she peaked in, and smiled as Barnie bobbed his head again, "Regina. Wraak."

It wasn't loud, but Emma stiffened, hoping that her wife didn't wake up. When Regina remained still, Emma breathed a sigh of relief… and smiled wider when she came up with a new plan.

She took a deep breath and slowly crept into the bedroom, removing Barnie from her shoulder and placing him on the bed, as she waited by Regina's side, "Barnie, give Regina a kiss."

He bobbed his head before waddling up, and jumping cleanly into Regina's side. He made his way up to her shoulder, which was hitched up close to her head, and stretched his neck down to press his beak to Regina's cheek, making his special smooch again before saying, "Kisses."

Emma smiled as Regina's head shook, and brown eyes fluttered open, "Morning, Regina. I love you."

Regina smiled back, her face a little flushed from being cocooned in the warm bed, "Good morning, Emma, I love you too. Morning, Barnie."

"Morning. Morning," Barnie answered.

"Barnie, give me kiss," Regina said softly, smiling when he did so before looking at Emma, "what has you up so early?"

Emma smirked, "I'm gonna go wake up Henry. I thought that maybe it would be smart to wake you up first, before he screams."

Regina pressed a kiss to Barnie's cheek before she shifted on the bed, chuckling as Barnie startled and flew up to Emma shoulder, "wraak!"

"Good heavens, Emma, it's a Saturday."

"Exactly," Emma snickered before leaning down and kissing Regina, not caring about the slight morning breath, "it's gonna be awesome."

"You are such a child, dear."

"You love me for it." Emma responded as she rubbed at Barnie's head with her thumb and index finger, " Go on and take a shower, and get dressed. After Henry's awakening, we're all going to go to Granny's for breakfast."

"Mm? Who made that decision?" Regina rolled her eyes.

"I did, just now. I want to tell everyone my wonderful story."

"And what, may I ask, will that wonderful story be?"

"The one about how I woke up Henry," Emma admitted with a shit-eating grin.

Regina laughed softly, "All right, but don't let Barnie get hurt, Emma."

"I won't. He's good at flying to my shoulder," Emma gave Regina another small peck before heading out the bedroom door, and continuing her quiet way into Henry's bedroom.

Taking a deep breath, to keep from laughing, she placed Barnie onto the bed, and smirked at how her son was sleeping spread out on his stomach, "Wake up Henry, Barnie. Squawk, squawk," she whispered softly.

Barnie bobbed his head and scurried with his special waddle up Henry's leg, onto his back, and up to his shoulder. He preened at Henry's hair for a minute before shaking his head and leaning down to Henry's ear, "Squawk! Wraakk! Squawk!" He screeched loudly before leaping off of Henry and flying to Emma as Henry jolted awake and let out a scream.

Emma burst into laughter, leaning over to clutch at her stomach as Henry's wide eyes reached her, "Ma!" He yelled, grunting as he began to untangle himself from his blankets.

Emma only laughed harder, smiling as Barnie joined in with his own shrill laugh-like sound, "Oh God, that was too good!"

"Ma! Not cool! That is completely unfair! It's not funny! Stop!" Henry wailed childishly as he pouted.

"It was so funny! It was amazing! God, you should have seen your face! Oh man!" Emma wiped at her eye as she calmed herself down a little.

"Ma! Stop! That wasn't funny!" Henry reiterated, frowning as he stood up from his bed and stepped to her side.

Emma sighed and rolled her eyes, "Okay, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. Let's get an early breakfast at Granny's. How does that sound?" She inwardly patted her back, knowing that after being startled out of sleep, Henry wouldn't be able to pick up on her hidden reasons.

He nodded as he took Barnie from her shoulder, "Okay, fine. I need to shower first. Morning, Barnie."

"Morning. Morning."

"Barnie, give me kiss," Henry said, raising the parrot to his shoulder.

Emma smiled as Barnie stepped onto Henry's shoulder, and gave her son a kiss. She nodded back, "Yea, okay. So does your mom. I'm gonna get Barnie's harness, so we can bring him too."

"You know he's not going to fly anywhere without coming back. He knows where home is." Henry pointed out as he handed Barnie back, before he pulled off his shirt and sniffed his armpit, scrunching his nose, "Yea, I really need a shower. I wish I had done so last night after practice."

"Granny says Barnie can't enter unless he has his harness. Just like Archie with Pongo," she reminded him as she walked out of his bedroom, "be ready in no more than forty-five."

"Okay, sure."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Ma."

"Wraak! Love you," Barnie repeated, turning in a circle on Emma's shoulder, making her sputter a little as his tail brushed under her nose.

She chuckled and ran a gentle hand over his back, "I love you too, Barnie."


End file.
